


New Obsessions

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке:<br/>Т16-30 Чарльз смотрит Стартрек с Хэнком. Болезненные флэшбеки на каждой киркоспоковой сцене, многостраничные фанфики, поездки на конвенты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Obsessions

Спину прострелила боль. Чарльз поморщился - опять заканчивалось действие лекарства. И каждый раз это было еще больнее, чем в прошлый. Выпутавшись из пледа, он заставил себя подняться и пошел на поиски Хэнка. Перестраховщик, он не оставлял Чарльзу лекарств - сам выдавал каждый раз по необходимости, контролировал, чтобы Чарльз не превысил дозу. И так - то количество, которое употреблял сейчас бывший профессор, было на грани допустимого.  
Чарльз услышал голоса и нахмурился. Сыворотка еще действовала, а это... это не были чьи-то мысли. Впрочем, чем ближе он подходил к лаборатории Хэнка, тем четче становились голоса. Чарльз облегченно выдохнул - всего лишь телевизор. Этот странный сериал, на который подсел Хэнк. Какая-то фантастика про космос и приключения.  
\- Его место не здесь, - говорил красивый женский голос. - А ваше... Ваше место - подле него. Всегда.  
Чарльз прислонился к косяку и долго всматривался в странного несуразного актера на экране. Он был весь какой-то высокий, ломкий, в голубой рубашке и свитере на пару размеров больше... Эрик, вытащенный из воды и обряженный в выданные ФБРовцами вещи, выглядел примерно так же. И был так же неуместен на ФБРовском судне, как и этот... кажется, он инопланетянин?.. в маленькой убогой комнатке.  
\- Профессор? - Хэнк отвернулся от экрана, заметив, наконец, его присутствие.  
\- Генри, мне нужно лекарство.  
Хэнк поморщился, но послушно встал и достал шприц и ампулу с желтоватой жидкостью. Чарльз же устроился в его кресле, закатывая рукав и чувствуя начальное онемение в ногах. Теперь поясница болела не переставая.  
Чарльз никогда не пробовал наркотики - его мозг не нуждался в дополнительных стимуляторах. Но в силу своего же дара, он знал, что такое ломка и как ощущается приход. Ничем иным то, что с ним происходило после введения вакцины, он описать не мог. Боль и голоса неспешно отступали, оставляя в голове пустоту, которую тут же заполняли мысли и воспоминания. Об Эрике, о Рейвен, о своих - он уже привык их считать своими! - детях. Заглушать эти мысли помогал алкоголь. Однако сейчас алкоголя под рукой не было. Зато рядом был Хэнк. И можно отвлечься на разговор с ним.  
\- Что ты смотришь?  
\- "Звездный Путь".  
\- Интересно?  
\- Я уже пятый раз пересматриваю! Очень интересно! И такие идеи для техники можно почерпнуть... - Хэнк болтал без умолку, что замечательно отвлекало от звенящей пустоты в голове. Лицо его при этом светилось таким искренним восторгом, что Чарльз невольно перевел взгляд на экран.  
Нет, спецэффекты, конечно, не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что в реальности могут и умеют многие из его знакомых мутантов. Актеры в принципе неплохи, да. Особенно во взаимодействии. Особенно эта парочка...  
С другой стороны, это ведь не самое худшее времяпрепровождение?..  
\- Хэнк, а можешь с начала мне все показать?

Полгода и три сезона спустя Чарльз уже не страдал пустотой в голове. Ее занял доблестный экипаж звездолета "Энтерпрайз", бодро шедший туда, куда не ступала нога человека. Особенно Кирк и Спок. Эта парочка как-то настолько нагло и по-хозяйски расположилась в мыслях бывшего профессора, что Хэнк схватился за голову. Если раньше нужно было отбирать у Чарльза только шприц, то теперь - ограничивать время зависания перед телевизором, отбирать печатную машинку и просить не тратить все семейные деньги на публикацию фанзинов сомнительного содержания.  
Впрочем, было в этом увлечении и кое-что хорошее - на пресс-конференцию Шатнера и Нимоя Чарльз поехал в коляске и без допинга. Правда, причина была несколько ужасающей - иначе, пояснил Чарльз, без способностей он не сможет контролировать процесс мелдинга со Споком, а позволять другому телепату бесконтрольно шариться в его голове он не готов.  
Хэнк мысленно перекрестился и понадеялся на здравомыслие и хорошее чувство юмора мистера Нимоя.


End file.
